


Wrong Number

by pleasesetdanonfire



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Café, Coffee Shops, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drunk Texting, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Wrong number
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasesetdanonfire/pseuds/pleasesetdanonfire
Summary: Sean gets drunk and Felix leaves him at the club. In an attempt to text him and bitch him out, he accidentally texts a stranger.





	1. Oops

Sean slammed his shot glass back down onto the bar counter. His vision was getting blurry and he was having trouble walking. Maybe it was time to head home? He glanced around the club in search of Felix and Marzia. When he couldn't seem to find the blonde Swede nearby he stumbled onto the crowded dance floor, eyes scanning face after face. No sign of the couple anywhere. Maybe they were outside? Marzia didn't always enjoy loud music or crowds. The green haired man stumbled out of the exit doors, scanning the dark sidewalk and benches. No Felix, no Marzia. He wound his way down the parking lot, searching for Felix's car, only to find the space he had parked in empty.

"That son'ova'bitch." Sean swore aloud. He took out his phone, requesting an Uber driver. It was 2 am, he hoped someone would be willing to pick him up. Then he typed in Felix's number and angrily tapped at the inbox.

"You asdhole. How could toy jus leave me at the club? If I'm stuck here all night im kicking your ass." He pressed send and then sighed.

Luckily, his Uber was quick and the ride back to his hotel was quiet. Sean was half asleep by the time he pulled up to the drop off. He got inside of his room and dropped himself into his bed. He couldn't wait to get back to Ireland. His flight was scheduled for tomorrow night, so he set his alarm for noon and made sure the volume on his phone was cranked up. Not a minute later, he was asleep.

After what felt like only five minutes, his ringtone sounded, effectively waking him. It was still dark out, why was his phone going off? He glanced at the time to see that it was only two hours later. He'd gotten a text from a random number. Squinting to shield his eyes from the brightness of his phone, the Irishman opened the message.

"Um...I don't know who this is, or why you were at a club at 7 am, but I hope you found a ride anyway?"

Oh, shit. He had texted the wrong number. And by the looks of it, he was off by a long shot. Every single number was either wrong or in the wrong spot. Jesus, how drunk was he? Embarrassment flooded his body.

"I'm so sorry. I was very drunk, and typed in the wrong number. It's only a little after 4 am here. And I found a ride back to my hotel."

Sean didn't know why he was explaining himself to a stranger. He could have just said 'sorry' and moved on. He assumed it was due to his embarrassment, making him even more awkward. Just as he buried his face in his hands, his phone went off again.

"And where exactly would that be? It's a bit after 9 am here, so clearly you were WAY drunk to text someone in another area."

"I'm in the UK currently. I'll be back home in Ireland tomorrow."

Again, the man cringed at his own response. Why was he telling him so much? It was awkward. And a little creepy.

"Ah. You're Irish, then? That's so cool! Also, I'm assuming you're a dude since you were abandoned at a club at 2 am."

Sean blushed. How dare this person judge him.

"I am. And you are?"

"A dude. I'm Mark, by the way. Might as well know since we're having such a wonderful conversation."

This was weird. And creepy.

"Okay...I'm Sean."

He didn't wanna say much more. Who knew how old this dude was, or if he was a pervert or a stalker. There was no way Sean was gonna a give him anymore information about himself.

"Well, Sean, I live here in sunny Los Angeles, California. And you are the first Irish person I have ever met. You don't look like a leprechaun, do you? And do you have a really funny accent? Like that leprechaun from the Lucky Charms commercials?"

Despite himself, Sean laughed, then rolled his eyes.

"No, I don't look like a leprechaun. I'm like 5'7". And I don't think my accent's funny. And that commercial is very stereotypical. We don't even have Lucky Charms cereal where I'm from."

Dammit. So much for not saying anything else.

"5'7"? That's still pretty short :p So...I'm not like texting a teenager, am I? Because that would make me feel really fucking creepy. And Seriously? I love Lucky Charms"

"...hmmm...how old are you, exactly?"

"27. How old are you? Please don't say 16."

"Why? Do you like em younger?"

Sean couldn't help himself, and broke into a giggle fit. So this guy was around his age, supposedly. 

"Omg no. Lmao I just don't wanna feel like a pedobear."

Sean giggled again.

"I'm 26. And I really hope you aren't some fat, bald old man masturbating to a random stranger's texts."

"Lmfao! I've been hoping the same thing this whole time! So you're a year younger, huh? Swearsies?"

"Yes, I swear. Lol"

Sean felt his tired mind pulling him back into sleep mode. He then remembered that he had to be up by noon, and if he stayed up any longer he definitely would not be waking up on time.

"Good. Lol ever been to the US?"

"No. I haven't, actually. But, hey, I gotta get some sleep. I have to be up by noon. ...text you later?"

Sean regretted that as soon as he sent it. Why the fuck would he be texting this guy later? He was a complete stranger that he had originally texted on accident. It's not like they were close friends.

"Oh shit! That's right it's like 5 am there. I'm sorry! Alright. Night man. I'll definitely text you later."

And, once again, despite himself, Sean felt a smile tug at his lips as he locked his phone and shut his eyes.

* * *

What the fuck was that noise? Oh, shit! Sean bolted upright and dismissed his alarm. 12:30. Goddammit. He must have hit snooze a couple times. He was supposed to grab lunch with Felix at 1 pm. Though, a couple doubts crossed his mind about whether or not he should bother after the blonde abandoned him last night. He glanced back down at his phone. He had two texts.

"Hey!" Sent at 11:59 am.

"You're not even up yet, are you? Jesus. Lazy ass." Sent at 12:15 pm.

Both from Mark. Sean grinned. 

"Maybe I would've gotten up in time had someone not kept me up for an hour texting at 4 am!"

"...yeah...my bad."

He laughed, a little too loudly. The sound reverberated off the walls of the silent room and startled him slightly.

"It's fine."

"So...continuing our conversation from this morning...would you ever come visit the US? Namely...LA?"

Sean blushed. This guy was asking if he would ever visit the area? Was he looking for a hookup? Was he just that creepy? Or was he just desperate for friends?

"Um...idk...plane tickets cost money...it's not like we can each just slap a blue or orange portal on the wall and I could step through."

"Omg you just made a video game reference. Mmm...yeah. Talk nerdy to me, baby."

Sean's laugh echoed once again. Then he began to wonder if this guy wasn't some overweight nerd living in his parents' basement.

"Oh, god. You don't live in your parents' basement, do you?"

"What? No. Jesus, man. Stereotypical much? Nah. My family lives half way across the country. Jeez."

"Sorry. You said talk nerdy to you and in my mind I read it like some overweight, acne covered guy on the internet."

"Rude."

"I'm sorry!"

Sean did feel kind of embarrassed for asking something so condescending.

"Nah you're good. So why did you need to wake up by noon? Got a hot date?"

Oh, fuck! He forgot! He was supposed to be getting ready! It was already 1 pm. Felix would be there any minute.

"Dammit! You're so distracting! I was supposed to be getting ready! And...I wouldn't call it a hot date. Just my friends and I getting lunch before my flight."

"Wouldn't by chance be the same friend who abandoned you at the club, would it? Because if so, fuck that guy! Stay in bed and text me all day instead."

The Irishman giggled. He attempted to reply while putting on his pants, fumbling his phone and almost tripping and landing face first on the floor.

"He's not that bad of a friend, I swear."

"Still doesn't validate his behavior last night! Nor does it make him a better friend than me :)"

"I just met you! Lol"

"So? I think we get along pretty well."

Sean giggled and rolled his eyes. He slid on his hoodie and stepped into the bathroom.

"I don't even know what you look like. Still not convinced that you aren't just a desperate, old, bald man trying to find someone to jerk off to."

"Well I'm not old, desperate or bald."

"Jesus Christ, Mark? So you're just a man trying to find someone to jerk off to?"

"Your words. Not mine."

Sean's laugh bellowed throughout the room. Right after, a knock at the door. Shit. That'd be Felix. He opened the door and stepped aside, letting the taller man in.

"So you ready, yet? And what were you laughing at just now?"

The smaller man only glared.

"Okay! Jesus, I'm sorry! Marzia got tired and you were downing shot after shot at the bar."

"That's even more of a reason not t'leave someone."

"I'm sorry!"

"Yeh're a real asshole. And because of you, I accidentally texted a stranger and bitched him out." Sean spat.

"How is that my fault?" Felix chortled.

"Because I was trying t'text you! And now I'm still texting this guy."

"Oh, whoa. Like, he won't leave you alone?"

"Well, no. We've just been getting t'know each other, sorta." Felix's chuckle made Sean blush.

"Awe. Did Jackaboy make a friend?" His grin widened as he saw the red tint spread across the green haired man's face. "Or does Jackaboy have a crush now?"

"Shut t'fuck up, Felix."

 


	2. The Thrill of A Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack really wants to know what Mark looks like...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna wind up being 5 chapters, with alternate endings.

The last day in Brighton flew by in a blur. Sean kept waiting for Mark to reply to his last text. Marzia noticed the inconsistencies in his attention span and asked what had the man so distracted, to which Felix adorned a shit-eating grin and chuckled.  
  
"Sean has a new crush. Some random stranger he's been texting."  
  
"Oh, that's a bit creepy. What does he look like?"  
  
The green haired boy felt his cheeks grow hot. He rubbed a hand over his face and turned, staring anywhere but in front of him. He was trying his damnedest not to meet the Italian girl's prying, amber eyes.  
  
"I don't know, yet." He mumbled into the palm he was resting his face on.  
  
"You haven't sent each other pictures?" She squeaked. "Have you talked on the phone?"  
  
"N-No. Not yet."  
  
"Then how could you possibly have a crush on him?"  
  
"I never said I did! Felix said that! I just started talking to him last night!" Sean shouted defensively.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'm sorry for asking, jeez." The tiny girl muttered, raising her eyebrows and staring down at her plate of pasta.  
  
The rest of the day consisted of empty moments and conversation fillers. Sean turned and wrapped one arm around Felix as he prepared to board the plane.  
  
"Hey, man. I hope you land safely. And I hope all goes well with your new boyfriend."  
  
"Oh, shut t'fuck up, Felix." The dainty man chortled. "But thanks, anyway." He turned and briefly squeezed Marzia. "Always a pleasure." He smiled politely.  
  
Jet lag hit him hard when he returned to his apartment. His back hit his mattress with a thud, ripping a small yelp from his throat as he sank down. He opened his phone, staring at the last text he'd sent Mark.  
  
"So..could I get...a picture, maybe?"  
  
"No." Was the reply.  
  
Sean hadn't replied since then. It had been a little more than a half hour. The single word unsettled him. Why couldn't he see a picture of this guy? Something was clearly wrong then. His phone buzzed in his hand, startling him and causing him to fumble and drop the rectangular device on his face.  
  
"You have a Steam account?"  
  
"Yes...? Why?"  
  
"My friends and I wanna play a game with you. Do you have Overwatch?"  
  
Sean's heart pounded painfully hard and his entire mouth went dry. He loved playing Overwatch, but playing with three strangers, one of which he may or may not have a crush on, made him a little nervous.  
  
"What's your username?"  
  
"Sally_Mcsaggytits."  
  
Sean giggled, shaking his head.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Lol we're gonna do party chat as well."  
  
Sean was positive his heart stopped. So, he couldn't see what this guy looked like, but he could hear his voice?  
  
"Okay."  
  
His placed his headset over his ears and made sure his mic was set up. When there was nothing left to do but select "join," he found himself hovering above the button, breathing heavily. Cautiously, he clicked.  
  
Laughter.  
  
"Oh...Sean?"  
  
"...Maerk?"  
  
"Holy shit. Hi."  
  
To say Mark's voice was only deep was an insult. To say Sean was prepared for it was an understatement. He racked his brain, trying to remember how to form words.  
  
"Uh, hi. So..."  
  
His mind drew a blank.  
  
"You are very Irish." Mark choked out. Sean giggled. "Oh! Um...so this is Bob and Wade! Say hi, guys!"  
  
"Hi, guys!" Another voice chimed in.  
  
"Jesus, Wade, that joke isn't even fun to make anymore." Another voice, obviously Bob, laughed.  
  
"Ohh-kay." The Irishman found himself chuckling. "I'm Sean. And I am very overwhelmed." He could hear all three laugh, Mark's laugh being a very dorky snicker, and Bob's almost a cackle.  
  
"Sorry, man. I wasn't trying to put you on the spot! I just figured this could be a fun way to get to know you?"  
  
"Oh. Hell yeah. I love me some Overwatch!" Sean said, trying to sound confident.  
  
They started up the round, and the younger man quickly selected Reaper.  
  
"I'll be Mercy, I guess." Mark mumbled.  
  
"Oh, God, no, Mark. You suck at Mercy. You'll just complain the whole time." Bob chuckled.  
  
"I will not! Someone has to keep us alive!" Mark shouted, and Sean suppressed a laugh at the higher octave the older man's voice took on. He was dying to know what this guy looked like.  
  
"I'll be Mercy. Mark, you should be Reinhardt." Wade directed.

"Fuck you, Wade! You think I'm gonna trust you with my life? Or with Sean's life?" Mark screeched, clearly riled up. Bob's cackle echoed over the headset.  
  
"Fine! Screw you, I'll be Reinhardt." Wade yelled back.  
  
"Good. You just do your job and stand in everyone's way, just like you do in real life." Mark challenged.  
  
"Oh, sick burn, boiioiioii!" Bob yelled, followed by fake sobbing by Wade.  
  
"Oh my God." Sean laughed. "I can already tell how quickly we are gonna get eliminated." Mark laughed loudly, and it almost sounded like he was right next to the Irishman for a moment.  
  
"Nah, I got you boo! I won't let anyone hurt you!" Sean's cheeks burned and he giggled.  
  
The match went by quickly. It was mostly filled with Mark following Sean around and screaming at anyone who got close to him.  
  
"Hey! I see you, Diva! You better back off! He's mine. I'll murder you...I'll murder you all!"  
  
Eventually Wade and Bob got killed due to Mark's negligence, both yelling at him and telling him that he sucked.  
  
"Nah. All that matters is Sean. All that matters is us. Is our love! I can keep us both alive with my staff of love! No one will ever bring us down!" Just as he shouted that, a Junkrat landed on the rooftop above them and dropped a couple of bombs, which killed them both.  
  
"Oh. Oops." Mark chuckled. Laughter filled the chat room. Sean hadn't laughed that hard in a while.  
  
"Soooo..." Wade started.  
  
"Oh, so um, Sean...I have a question for you."  
  
"Uh, okay? Go fer it?"  
  
"Would you be willing to come visit me...or us...if I paid for your plane ticket?" Mark asked, his voice soft and anxious.  
  
"Oh. Um. I don't know. That's a lot o'money, Maerk. And I don't even know what you look like."  
  
"Trust me, he's hideous! Don't do it!"  
  
"Shut up, Wade!" Mark screamed. "It's not a lot of money, to me. My job pays well. And the surprise is the fun of it!"  
  
"When?" Sean asked, despite the pit of anxiety bubbling up into his throat.  
  
"Um, I could buy one for the next few days. Round trip ticket." Mark paused for moment. "Today's Tuesday, if you left tomorrow night you'd be here Thursday morning. So let's say...you could leave Sunday morning?" He finished sounding hopeful.

A plane ticket was a lot of money, and Sean didn't even know this guy. And he had never been to America. This was a huge risk, but could also be an amazing advendure.

"I suppose that could work, if you really want me to come visit." The Irishman finished hesitantly.

"I'M BUYING THE TICKET RIGHT NOW! GET TO PACKING, LEPRECHAUN!" Mark screamed into the mic, followed by boisterous laughter from Bob and Wade.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you can find a bit of yourself in a complete stranger.


End file.
